Plans For Our Wonderful Day
by NitzMalfoy
Summary: Jack and Ianot plan for the upcoming wedding. Written for challenge #4 at Red Is Our Colour on LJ. Janto fluff. slash
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Plans For Our Wonderful Day**  
Summary : **Jack and Ianto plan for their wedding. **  
Rating : **PG**  
Disclaimer : **I do not own Torchwood or any of the characters.  
**A/N : ** Written for Red Is Our Colour Challenge # 4 – Weddings . The sentence prompt was – "We are _not_ having anything pink in this event" and the words were ice, roses, lightning.

Ianto placed the two cups of coffee on the table and settled into the sofa next to Jack.

"Roses or carnations?" Jack asked, without looking away from the laptop screen.

"Carnations and orchids," came the instant reply.

"Okay," Jack muttered as he pressed some keys on the keyboard and then showed the resulting screen to his fiancé. After a few minutes of argument, Jack got stuck on one of the bouquets.

"But it's too large Jack, having these all around will make the place look too stuffed," Ianto explained but Jack wasn't having any of it.

"Ianto, the place is _huge_. Anything smaller than this will look odd. Come on, we're only going to marry once, please? Please?"

"Yeah, we're only marrying once, lightning doesn't strike twice," Ianto commented while Jack And the nets and table covers and – "

"Already ordered. Pink and white netted fabric, while table cloths with pink satin across the centre-"

"Wait a sec, wait a sec. We are _not_ having anything pink in this event; it's just so... so gay!"

"Come on Yan, trust me. You'll love them plus they're already paid for and due to be here tomorrow. The planner said she'll start the work the day after. Please Ianto, they're beautiful," Jack pouted. Ianto begrudgingly agreed. Jack knew that he couldn't resist that pout, that was so unfair.

"Hey what about these ice sculptures?" Jack asked, pointing excitedly to a few ads.

"No Jack, not at all. No, don't give me that face, we're _not_ having ice sculptures in the wedding," Ianto pressed.

"Okay, fine. But I decide the first song."

"Yeah you can do that. Did you sort out the guest list?"

"Nopes," Jack replied sheepishly. "I was waiting for you."

"Jack!" Ianto cried, exasperated. Trust Jack to do the least important stuff first. He shifted the laptop towards himself and opened up a new document. "So we've got Tosh, Owen, Gwen and Rhys, from the team. Then there's Martha and Tom," Ianto listed as he typed up the names.

"Don't forget the Doctor and Donna. And Mickey," added Jack.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, Mickey Smith? He was Rose's boyfriend before she went travelling with the Doctor, even after that, for quite a long time," Jack explained. "I remember, the first time I met him was early morning in Cardiff. He just came up knocking on the TARDIS' door." Jack smiled as he remembered the day; it had been so much fun travelling with the Doctor.

"Okay, any other of your friends? Or your friends' boyfriends?" Ianto teased.

"Are you jealous, Mr. Jones?" Jack smirked as he rolled himself on top of the Welshman.

"Me, jealous? Oh no, not at all Captain, I just want to be sure that all our guests are couples, in case you find it hard to decide whether you wanna marry me or one of them," Ianto replied, pushing Jack away. "Anyhow, let me complete the list or we're going to be behind schedule. So, where were we?" Ianto said as he typed up continued with the typing. "Then we have Alice and Stephen; Rhi and her family; and... John Hart?"

"You sure?"

"Uhmm... yeah. He's kinda fun when he's not trying to kiss you or kill us all," Ianto commented.

"Okay then, John as well. Anyone else we missed?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Great then. Now, let's start with the rehearsal"

"Rehearsal?"

"Yeah, for the night of the wedding," winked Jack as he pushed Ianto into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's hands roamed over the naked expanse of Ianto's chest. Having removed the Welshman's shirt successfully while his tongue worked efficiently on Ianto's mouth, Jack moved on to unbuckle his lover's belt. Ianto's hands too worked, trying to undo the buttons of Jack's shirt but the effects Jaack had on him was incredible. In fact, the way the immortal's tongue grazed the roof of his mouth should definitely be illegal; a simple kiss made Ianto fly in the air. It was at times like these that he realized why he had actually agreed to marry Jack. Facing arguments about the arrangements, resisting Jack's incessant pouting and pleading, ending up dead tired at night after Torchwood and preparing for the wedding; it was all worth it if he got to keep this wonderful Captain all for himself. By the time Ianto came to his senses, he was lying on the bed, stark naked while Jack still had his trousers and undershirt on.

The immortal nibbled at Ianto's left ear while his hand played with the Welshman's nipples; twisting, turning, squeezing. The wonderful mouth moved lower, down Ianto's neck, continuing to suck on the pale flesh.

"Jack! Please!" Ianto pleaded; he was already rock hard, anymore of all this from Jack and he'd come just now, just like this. "Can't hold on..."

"No, Yan, you're not going to come until I say so, okay?"

Ianto nodded desperately, wishing for that moment to come soon as Jack pressed a trail of butterfly kisses across his shoulders and down his chest. As, he moved lower, Jack dipped his tongue into Ianto's navel, eliciting a moan from the Welshman.

"Jaaaaack..."

Smirking, Jack breathed lightly over Ianto's cock and ran his tongue over the shaft. Ianto revelled in sensation and threw his head backwards, waiting for more. But the next moment, he felt the weight in the mattress being released as Jack got up. He opened his eyes to find Jack standing at the door. "What the fuck, Jack?"

"Hey, I said we were having a 'rehearsal'; can't let all of the surprise out, can I?" Jack answered, poking out his tongue.

So what do you think? Please review and tell me. Concrit is highly appreciated.


End file.
